The 1.5 volt, or 1.2 volt for nickel cadmium rechargeable battery cells, come in four different common sizes identified as AAA, AA, C and D. Electronic devices are designed to use one of these specific sizes. The nickel cadmium battery chargers are also designed to charge one of these sizes or sometimes a combination of these sizes.
This invention would temporarily alter the size of a smaller size cell into a next larger size cell, so that smaller cell can be interchangeably used in devices designed for next larger size cell. For example it would allow a size AAA cell to be charged in the same charger that charges AA cells without the added expense of buying a AAA size charger.
Although the invention was conceived for using AAA size cell in AA size location as explained below, it could be used for changing an AA size cell into size C cell and so on.
The size AA battery cells are much widely used than are size AAA cells since more portable electronic devices are designed to use size AA cells. Therefore the size AA battery chargers are also commonly available and almost all households have them. However size AAA cells are less common in use and therefore their chargers are less commonly available and very few households would have size AAA chargers. The invention described in the Cross reference would make use of size AAA cells much more common.
Few size AAA chargers that some household might have, allow only two or four size AAA cells to be charged at one time. This invention would allow more AAA size cells to be charged at the same time without the expense of buying additional AAA size charger.